marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Attorney
Ace Attorney or in the Japanese version, Gyakuten Saiban (逆転裁判, lit. "Turnabout Trial"), named after the Japanese name of the Ace Attorney series, is Phoenix Wright's Level 3 Hyper Combo, and is only available in Turnabout Mode. Wright appears at his desk and accuses the opponent of committing the crime he is investigating during the match, unleashing an energy beam from his index finger that pierces and strikes the opponent with guilt. He goes on to present his evidence, shocking him/her, before unleashing a mighty "Take that!" text bubble which leaves the opponent in an explosion, as he/she suffers a breakdown in a typical Ace Attorney fashion. This deals 600,000 points of unscaled damage. Tactics * This Hyper is a great way to end a combo in Turnabout Mode. * With Level 3 X-Factor; it deals 1,200,000 of damage. It is capable of killing almost every character OUTRIGHT in the game, except for Thor with Level 3 X-Factor granting him increased vitality. Only Vergil's Dark Angel deals more damage. * Hits anywhere and can even OTG. * A dangerous Hyper Combo to DHC into, as it spells certain death for someone unfortunate enough to be caught by it. ** He can be tagged out for another to DHC into this Hyper Combo for an instant enemy takedown, especially if the player doesn't have enough meter to pull this off yet. * It will outhit characters in the middle of any and every move, specials or Hyper Combo, and is very notorious for its table-turning attack, enabling Wright to wipe out a complete team with the right tactics, even if he's the only team member remaining alive. It can even outhit someone as powerful as Dark Phoenix, and possesses invincibility at startup. * Only Galactus cannot be hit by this Hyper Combo, as it is technically a blockable omni-hitting throw move. * Wright in Turnabout mode with 3 or more levels of Hyper Combo meter is a bigger threat, due to the Ace Attorney Hyper Combo being one shoryuken move away from being pulled off. He can chip damage with his enhanced normals, overwhelm blocking characters, or set up juggles that lead to this Hyper Combo. ** Because of this, enemies tend to focus on eliminating Wright first, in the same manner how Phoenix is first targeted by enemies due to her Dark Phoenix transformation and her very low health becoming a liability to the player. However unlike Phoenix, Wright has better endurance and can still pull off basic combos even in his basic Investigation mode, with many of his moves designed to buy him time to get evidence to get to his Turnabout Mode. Trivia * It is named after Phoenix Wright's game series, Ace Attorney. * During the combo only his torso and up are visible, referencing the scenes in his games. * During the presentation of evidence, the opponent gets electrified much like the breakdown of Damon Gant. * With 600,000 points of unscaled damage, this is the second most damaging Hyper Combo next to Vergil's Level 3, Dark Angel, with 610,000 points of unscaled damage. ** However, Dark Angel requires Vergil to be in Devil Trigger first, consuming 1 level, before the move, requiring 3 levels become available. Thus, the move is considered a level 4 Hyper Combo due to the aforementioned activation requirements. Ace Attorney has no prior mechanics other than being in Turnabout Mode and consumes only 3 levels with no meter buildup restrictions unlike the former. * When simultaneously using X-Factor, this is the most damaging Level 3 Hyper Combo in the game, and possibly in the series, rivaled only by Dark Angel. * When used against Wesker (with glasses fully intact) the hyper combo is somehow able to break his sunglasses * Prior to the Heroes and Heralds update, there is a bubble dissonance in this Hyper Combo where the speech bubble obviously says "Take that!" but Wright instead yells "Take this!" when pointing at his opponent in the third step of the Hyper Combo. This was fixed with Wright now yelling "Take that!". The original voice sample now goes unused but still exists in his game files. * This Hyper Combo is referenced in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, when Maya asks Phoenix what his finishing blow catchphrase would be if he was a fighter. Phoenix says it'd be something like, "It's time to pay for your crimes!".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gUH63APO4E&t=494s Gallery Aceattorney1.png|The one who actually commited the crime...is you! Aceattorney2.png Aceattorney3.png|No alibi, no justice, no dreams, no hope! Aceattorney4.png|Evidences Aceattorney5.png|It's time to pay for your crimes! TAKE THAT! Also See Phoenix Wright's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 References Category:Phoenix Wright Category:Level 3 Category:Hyper Combo Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:Moves